


Coming Home

by chelseachelseaIbelieve



Series: Addy Verse [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, I can't seem to let this verse go, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseachelseaIbelieve/pseuds/chelseachelseaIbelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot that takes place when Jonny and Patrick bring Addy back home once they get her back. Set during "All The Dream You Never Thought You'd Lose"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> so I've had this scene in my head for a long time now...I glossed over it in "Dreams" for reasons concerning the original fic but I've always wanted this scene to have it's own moment, so here it is!! Takes place between Chapters 13 and 14 of "Dreams" 
> 
> Furthermore, I got the motivation for this and had a couple hours before work so I seized the moment. It is unbeta'd and any mistakes are mine and mine alone!!

“Do you think it’s going to feel any different? Do you think she’ll remember living here?” Patrick asked, pulling Addy tighter against his chest.

Jonny set the bags down in the hallway to unlock the door, “For sure. How can it not, right?” Jonny turned the key, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open. He grabbed the same bags they had packed Addy’s entire life away in and put them down in the entryway. Patrick slowly walked across the threshold, his large hand rubbing nervously at Addy’s back over her ladybug dress while she babbled around her tiny fist in her mouth.

Patrick looked to Jonny, a nervous grin shadowing his eyes as Addy took in her surroundings. She was getting restless as she quickly recognized where she was.

Jonny walked over to Patrick, running the pad of his thumb along Patrick’s neck. “It’s ok, Pat. She’s not going anywhere…you can let her go.”

The raw fear that flashed through Patrick’s eyes caught Jonny slightly off balance. Patrick and Jonny had pushed and pulled each other through the weeks since Addy had been taken away and it had only brought them closer together but Patrick had closed off his emotions at every corner, focusing all his energy on doing whatever needed to be done to get Addy back. They had both made getting Addy back their only priority. But now, Jonny could see how terrified Patrick had really been. Even when he was spending every waking moment making sure the condo would pass inspection or researching cases similar to theirs to try to get a handle on what they should expect…or when they couldn’t sleep and he would make a list of all the things he wanted to do with Addy once they got her back. Even through all of the proactive measures they took and even with Anthony’s reassurance that he saw them encountering no problems getting Addy back; Patrick had been absolutely terrified that they would never see her again.

Patrick hesitated.

“How about we take her to her room. I bet she’s going to love what you and Jackie did with the decorations.” Jonny nudged Patrick forward with a hand on his back.

Patrick nodded and headed towards the stairs, speaking quietly into Addy’s hair.

Jonny took a moment to just breathe. He looked at the bags around his feet and then around the kitchen and living room that still had pieces of Addy strung everywhere. The bottle dryer was still next to the sink and the pantry and fridge were newly stocked with every favorite food of hers that they could think of. Teething rings were waiting in freezer even though Addy preferred chewing on an ice cube wrapped in a wash cloth. The toy crate Duncs had built still sat in the corner of the living room, overflowing with books and toys they had collected from all their friends and family over the past couple months.

Everything was neat and orderly but it said that a child belonged here. Jonny couldn’t wait to trip over toys scattered in the hallway in the middle of the night when he made a bottle run half asleep. Dripping wash clothes and the tub full of toys was a welcomed thought, now. Soon the condo would be a wreck and it would amazing because it would mean a child lived here, once again. Their child. And she was never going anywhere ever again.

Jonny smiled to himself and the thought of it all as he gathered up the bags around his feet and made his way up the stairs and into Addy’s room. He stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching. Patrick was holding Addy up by the wall, helping her run her hands over the ladybugs he and Jackie had painted on the walls when they were getting the nursery ready for the inspection. The ladybugs were bright red with black spots and they were all different sizes. Jonny had asked if Patrick wanted to hire someone to come in and paint the walls, maybe a muralist to design a whimsical theme for the walls, but Patrick had insisted on doing it himself. The circles for the bodies were wobbly and Jonny couldn’t help but smile thinking about Patrick and Jackie arguing over ladybug anatomy and whether they had eyelashes or not. It was all kind of a disaster but they were absolutely perfect. Jonny wouldn’t trade their wonky little drawings even if the best painter in the world offered their services.

Addy squealed in delight at all the ladybugs, smacking her hands excitedly against the wall.

Jonny watched them for a few more seconds before clearing his throat.

Patrick looked to him, his cheeks flushed with relief.

Jonny pushed the bags into the middle of the room with his foot. Patrick walked Addy aimlessly around the room for a bit, pointing out some of the new toys and stuffed animals they had gotten since she had been here last, before sitting down in the middle of the floor with Addy in his lap. Jonny waited. Patrick always needed a little more time and space to deal with things that were important to him. He was a spontaneous person who excelled when living in the moment when it came to many things in life. But sometimes, he had to slow down and take everything in. To make sure everything was real.

“C’mere,” Patrick motioned with his head and Jonny made his way towards them, sinking down onto the thick carpet. Patrick kissed Addy, his lips lingering at her forehead before passing her over to Jonny. Addy stood on Jonny’s thighs, grabbing the collar of his dress shirt and mumbling loudly like she was trying to tell him something. Jonny had been so scared that he would never feel the weight of this precious little girl against his chest and in his arms, ever again. He completely understood why Patrick never wanted to let her go.

Patrick turned, wrapping his arms around Jonny’s waist, propping his chin on Jonny’s shoulder to make faces at Addy, much to her delight.

Jonny was instantly grateful to Sharpy and Abby who had invited everyone out to lunch to give Jonny and Patrick some time with Addy, by themselves, before they would have to share her with everyone else. He knew they all just wanted their own reassurance that she was back, and they had all been so supportive and helpful and Jonny and Patrick would never be able to thank them enough. But he wouldn’t deny that the thought of letting anyone else take her, even their closest family and friends and only for minutes at a time, hit too hard for him to deal with right now. They needed to just be the three of them for a little bit.

“We can wait and unpack everything later, if you want?” Jonny kissed the tip of Addy’s nose. “There isn’t any rush.”

Patrick shook his head against Jonny’s shoulder, “No…I want everything back where it belongs.”

Jonny nodded. He understood, completely.

“Everything that Addy needs is in those bags. I want it all back where it belongs. Where she belongs!” Patrick’s voice was thick with emotion as he rubbed his nose against the starchy fabric of Jonny’s dress shirt.

Jonny wrapped his hand around Patrick’s thigh, “Everything she needs is right here. You and me. Everything else is…secondary.”

Patrick thought about that for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. He reached up, tickling Addy under her chin. Addy giggled, grabbed Patrick’s finger and stuck it in her mouth. “Ow!” Patrick yelped.

Patrick inhaled sharply. Jonny looked to Patrick as his face scrunched in concentration, his finger sliding around Addy’s gums. “There it is!” Patrick smiled brighter than Jonny had ever seen before. Tears instantly fell down his cheeks as Patrick laughed loudly. “I never thought I would see that little thing!”

“Her tooth?” Jonny asked, smiling at Patrick’s unbridled joy.

“Her first tooth, Jonny. She was starting to cut it right before she left, and then…” Patrick stopped, not wanting the reminder of Addy being taken away to ruin the moment. “There is another one starting to come in beside it.”

Patrick removed his finger from Addy’s mouth, gently pulling her bottom lip down so Jonny could see the small little tooth sticking out on the bottom, right in the front. Right beside it another tooth was starting to break through her gums. Jonny never thought he would be so happy about teeth in his life. It was absolutely amazing.

Addy tried to stick Patrick’s finger back in her mouth.

Jonny laughed, standing up and moving Addy to his hip. “Ok, I know you want to put all this stuff away now, but how about we wait just a little bit. When everyone gets back in a couple hours they are going to want to spend some time with her so we can put everything away then. Right now, how about we get her fed and changed and then maybe a nap would do us all some good.” Jonny paused. “I didn’t want to say anything before, but our bed has felt a little empty without this little monster with us during our naps.” Jonny reached down for Patrick.

“You change her out of her dress and I’ll make her a bottle?” Patrick asked, accepting Jonny’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled up.

“Deal.” Jonny grinned, pulling Patrick back against his side for a quick kiss just before Addy leaned forward and grabbed both of their noses.

How had they survived even one day without her? That idea seemed utterly impossible now.


End file.
